RPlog:Tal'sin, the Knight
Vaughan stands at the top of the ramp to the Digit's Bane. With his traveler's robe gathered around him and his arms crossed he looks about the spaceport here on Tatooine. His eyes hidden behind his dark glasses to sheild them from the suns now at their peek during mid day, he can't help but smirk at the coming meeting. PErhaps this will get things moving along. It had been some time since he'd seen action and he was getting restless. Tathleach's form rested against the wall in the spaceport. His dress as it normally was, Practical for battle and little else. His eyes of blue and grey hues looking beyond the obsidian goggles he wore anytime more light then that of a star was in the sky. His thin lips remaining pressed in their constant machiavellian grin that mocked all around him as his right index finger slowly moved over the hilt of a sheathed vibro-shiv absentmindedly. A twi'lek trying to scrape a living on the sandy waste of Tatooine, Tal'sin /has/ seen some action recently, but he loves every minute. Clad in his pure white cloak and turban-type thingamagoo, the green twi'lek stands about 30 meters from the just-landing Digit's Bane. His arms are crossed over his chest and his face is hard to read. If anything, he looks indifferent to everything around him, but it's anyone's guess as to his true emotions as he waits for the meeting to commence. Turning his head from side to side, Vaughan searches the horizons for the other two hoping they are on time. Spotting the other human leaning against the wall he nods to himself and moves one hand to motion in the being's direction. Resuming his search he spots the twi'lek and smiles to himself. Good they were on time. Perhaps he could get off this dustball soon. Tathleach's eyes focused on the man that gave him his thigh wound. His head simply nodded though as the hand was motioned towards him. His lips remaining still as his chest rose and fell with a breathe taken and exhaled. His mind given a focus his finger slowly moved away from the vibroshiv to rest inside his right pant pocket as his left simply rose to scratch his chin some. Tal'sin watches the figure at the top of the Bane's ramp as he tries to find his targets. He spots the registering smile that means he's found Tal'sin and nods in return. The twi'lek doesn't move yet, but waits for a signal from Vaughan to come aboard or to wait for him to come down. Vaughan motions with his right hand to the twi'lek, beckoning him forward towards the ship. Slowly he turns back to the human and casts a measuring glance at the man. Inclining his head he holds out his hand and gives two short waves towards himself in the same gesture. Tathleach's right foot lifted to be pressed against the wall before pushing off of it to send his form into a walk towards the man. His right hand remaining in his pocket as his left moved to mirror it. Upon reaching the ships landing platform his brow would lift as he looked up towards Vaughan. "Taking off already?" Tal'sin is about to start walking towards the ship when he notes the second wave, and decides to wait so he can see the third comer before meeting him. He watches the crowd of people, observing the only one moving towards the Digit's Bane. After a brief moment, he falls into step and walks towards the ramp. On arrival he nods a greeting to Vaughan. With a smirk he asks, "How goes the post-Republic life of Cade?" Vaughan watches the two approach and nods to them both. Walking down the ramp he meets them both as they arrive and nods in greeting. Being addressed first by Tathleach he nods, "Perhaps. I wish to get off of this planet soon hopefully and begin some long awaited errands." Turning to the Twi'lek his face breaks into a smile and he sticks his hand out towards the being, "It goes well, my friend. How have you been? Staying out of trouble, I hope. Wait, I forgot who I was talking too. I hope not so much trouble as to land you in too much trouble. Tatooine isn't that safe for Twi'leks these days, I'm afraid." Tath's eyes would move towards the Twi'lek and then a spot on the ship, anywhere but towards the twi'lek mainly due to the fact he himself had thought more then once about hunting for some and bringing them to the Hutt. His eyes slowly moving back towards Vaughan. "Well congratulations then, And I do hope your journeys are safe as they can be in whatever given field you are in..." (speaking in Huttese) Tal'sin replies with a smirk and surveys the starport with a hand shading his eyes. "It hasn't been too bad lately. I've warned most comers away with a few examples and a few carefully placed rumors. Whether they're all true or not..." The twi'lek chuckles, "Is my business." The chuckle fades, however, at the other man's chosen language. An eyebrow raises and the alien asks, "Any particular reason you're speakiing Hutt? Rest assured, if you're trying to hide something from me, doing so in the language of my social predator ain't the way to go." His hand comes back down to cross his other over his chest and glances back at Vaughan. "I've been well. Had some issues with the NR and we've, ah.. parted ways." He smirks and fires a wink at the man. Vaughan nods to Tal and frowns, "You've...parted ways with the Republic? With some choice weaponry I hope. If this is true, I hope you have some time to hear an idea then." Turning to Tathl, Vaughan's face turns serious as he quirks an eyebrow at the man for a moment, "I hope you do not have a problem with aliens, with your attempt to avoid looking at my friend here." Tathleach's head slowly shook. "Not really just embarrased really..I was kinda thinking before about trying to get the bounty on a few to make some quick creds..Besides if I didnt like aliens would I have even bothered learning so many of their languages?" His brow slowly lifting as he looked straight at vaughan before looking to his friend "Name's tathleach..Its nothin against you..Just been stuck on this rock for a little too long..Hell even the sandpeople are looking like good employers..if they didnt try to kill me everytime I saw them.." Nodding to Vaughan, Tal'sin shrugs. "I've got some stuff, but when they threw my green ass on a prison rock for being AWOL, I decided to leave. Nowhere near all the goodies I used to pack around." Looking between Vaughan and Tathleach for a moment, he chuckles. "Nothin' taken, don't worry. You're not the first fellow to act funny around me. Name's Tal'sin." To Vaughan, "You say something about an idea that needs hearing?" Vaughan remains silent as they introduce themselves to each other, then as Tal addresses him he nods, "Indeed there does." Looking around them now at the spaceport he scans the people nearby, making sure no one was taking too much interest in them. "Come, if you wish to hear more." With that he turns and strides up the ramp of the Digit, his boots resounding against the metal with every step. Tathleach's eyes moved back to Vaughan and shrugged before he would move up the deck not giving a damn really as he noticed how Vaughan looked around and didnt tell him to get the hell out of there. Saying nothing, Tal'sin doesn't scan the starport, knowing that the more people looking secretive, the more suspicion would arise. Instead, he nods to Vaughan and follows the two humans, his own feet making very little noise against the metal ramp as he ascends. Walking through the hatch of the ship Vaughan steps through and then to the right. Waiting for the other two to enter, as soon as they do he dogs the hatch and turns back to the center of the hold and walks forward, motioning to a temporary round table that has been set up in the middle. Moving to one of the chairs set around it he steps behind it and motions for the other two to sit. "First, I want to know what you two currently think the status of the galaxy is. I prefer to listen to the views of others to see how they think." Tathleach's form followed behind vaughan's and would take a seat in one of the chairs before his brow would lift with the question posed to him. "Personally, I think its going downhill. But then again due to recent events I am slightly biased.." His shoulders lifting and falling in a shrug. Tal'sin smirks at the question, his own view of the galaxy no better than Tath's. He understands the importance of the question and takes a seat in the remaining chair. "The Galaxy..." He smirks again. "The Galaxy is diseased by two cancerous growths. One of them is the Empire, motivated by evil, power, and greed. The other is the New Republic, plagued by indecision, so bent on shouldering the Empire out of the way it forgets the people. The people it was created to protect. The only high point is that they do at times try to do good. But they often fail, and each failure allows the Empire to take a little more." He shakes his head. "Yes, the Galaxy is going downhill." Vaughan takes a seat after the others and leans forward against the table listening to what they both say. After Tal'sin finishes he nods and lets silence hang in the air before nodding as he leans back in his chair. "Exactly my friend. Earlier in my life I served the Empire faithfully. From birth I was taught the ways of honor and duty. That inevitably lead to the Empire, I joined to make a difference and I actually believed in what I was doing, awards and citations meant nothing. Then came the rebels, who were growing ever stronger and bolder, and more dangerous. They had to be stopped before they tore down everything the Empire had created and dragged the galaxy back into more of the chaos of the Clone Wars. So I did what I was ordered, I hunted down and eliminated rebel and terrorist cells without question. Whoever they said to kill I killed. But they I realized that it didn't make a difference. All I was doing was taking innocent lives, and for what? To keep a certain group of people in power." Shaking his head as the faces of those he killed flows past in his mind, he tries to get by this part. "The Empire was suppose to bring peace and justice, but for who? Just humans and the elite? Peace for those that could buy it? No. The Empire had become corrupted, and the rebels? Please! The rebels are just as ineffectual despite their earlier victories. Now the two are caught in a struggle that neither side can seem to get ahead of for long. And who cares? No one in power. Each government throws thousands of people onto the frontlines every day to die. There needs to be a change. Something that can give people another option than to die for a cause that is not their own, or for some despot in power, and feel safe on their own land." Tathleach's eyes remained on Vaughan before switching back towards Tal'sin. His head slowly shaking. "I ne'er really put much stock in either..So can't really say I can side with one or the other side...I was more of the guy hired by the other guy to do this or that to the other group..." His shoulders shrugging. "We avoided politics for the most part..Whenever soldiers get involved with politics it is nothing but bad for the people of the land.." Tal'sin nods as Vaughan speaks, processing and storing everything he says. He glances at Tath and scratches a lekku as he listens to him as well. He has been sitting back in his seat, but now leans forward towards the other two. "Well, it seems we all agree, more or less, on the state of the galaxy. Now," Here he looks Vaughan in the eye with a smile playing about his lips. "I'm doubt we're having this conversation for our health. We're all men of action. Cade, what is it you have in mind?" Vaughan lets a small smirk slowly creep onto his face and looks between the two. Inclining his head winks, "Well, I belong to an organization thats mission is exactly that. Our leader has the grand idea that we can make our own way within this galaxy without taking sides with the Empire or the Rebellion. She proposes to force the sides to listen to us and the people they govern. I lead the ground forces of this organization. We will fight for those that wish to join us. I want you two to join me as my ground commanders. Will you join me? A death in service of a great ideal is a fine thing...but I have no intention of joining. No more talk of freedom that just means a handful can do as they please while the rest struggle for survival. Freedom and fear are now at war. The advance of freedom throughout may now depends on men like us. What say you?" Tathleach's head slowly nodded before standing up and looking between the two. "I suppose, though I may need better weapons and gear then my vibro-shiv and this pieced together jawa reject armor.." His lips pulling into a grin. "But yes..I will join.." Tal'sin sits back in his chair again as Vaughan speaks his piece. He nods throughout the presentation, his face passive at best. Little to no emotion shows through as he listens and when Vaughan is done, he is silent for a moment. He glances at Tath as he stands and commits, then feels the two of them watching him, waiting for some response, some indication of how he will choose. He looks at the two and shakes his head. "Cade, you are a fool..." Standing from his seat, he glances at both before his face breaks out in a barking laugh and grin. "..For not finding me sooner! I'm in, as long as the path stays true." Standing slowly, Vaughan smiles as he looks between the two. Nodding slowly he brings his right fist over his chest right above the heart, "Welcome gentlemen, to the Knights of Corellia. I look forward to introducing you to your troops...we have a good bit of training to do." Looking down at the round table a moment he thinks then holds out his fist over the center of the table, and looks between them, "Welcome to the cause." After a moment his smile broadens, "What do you say we go get a drink and talk over the logistics?" Tathleach's fist moved over the table as well after a moment and giving Vaughan that look as if to say your fucking insane. "I think a Drink sounds damn good, and as for troops..I hope they don't mind training or well..drinking..Or women..Or any of the things that can get you killed..pretty much..the fun stuff." His shoulders lifting and falling in a shrug before looking over at Tal'sin. "So now just hypothetically. If you die in battle are you gonna be angry if I take your body to the hutts?" a grin moving over his lips as a chuckle falls from him. Tal'sin's lips part in a cackle as his fist moves to the center of the table to meet Vaughan's and Tath's. Chuckling at the latter, he shakes his head. "If you're lucky enough to outlive me in battle, yes. But you better have a remote explosive in my stomach ready to go off in that fat slug's face." Turning back to Vaughan, the twi'lek smirks. "As good a reason to drink as any. Let's go."